Where good hearts go to die
by Skovko
Summary: Mallory meets a strange man that with a few words and one touch make her believe she knows him. When she comes home and suddenly can't recognize the man inside her home who's supposed to be her boyfriend, he quickly realizes they're dealing with something non-human.
1. We know each other

Mallory slowly turned around as she felt eyes on her. She had felt uneasy for a little while now while walking through the street market. She had felt as if someone had been following her but she hadn't been able to spot anyone. But now it felt different. She felt someone was near, close behind her, staring at her. As she turned around, she came face to face with a smiling man with blue eyes and dark hair.

"Hi," he said as if they knew each other.  
"Hi," she said uneasy.  
"I'm Finn," he reached up and wrapped a hand around her neck. "But you already know that, right?"  
"Yeah, we know each other," she said.

She didn't know why she said those words. She didn't know the man and yet it felt like it, as if his touch brought out something in her. Something she couldn't explain. She just knew she had to be close to him.

"That's right, Mallory, we know each other," he smiled again. "We know each other very well."

His hand moved from her neck and to her front. His thumb gently slid across her lips and she parted them a little to his amusement. His eyes shone bright and he let out a little chuckle.

"Say my name," he said.  
"Finn," she said.  
"That's right," his hand went to her neck again and he pulled her close and leaned down to her ear. "I'll be seeing you real soon again."

He let go off her and walked around her. She turned around and watched him walk, never once turning around to look back at her. She had a strange feeling inside as she turned around too and started walking home.

"You're back," someone walked towards her when she entered her house.

He felt familiar, yet she couldn't recall his name. He was inside her house so she had to know him.

"Who... who are you?" She stuttered.

His face filled with concern and he hurried towards her.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked.

He placed his hands on her upper arms, looking at her with eyes full of worry. The feeling of his touch suddenly seemed to bring everything back to her.

"Of course I am, Elias," she smiled. "Sorry, the sun shone through the window and you looked like a stranger."  
"Shit, you had me worried there for a second," he laughed. "I thought I had to call the doctor."  
"You're planning on locking me away now?" She joked.  
"Nope, just planning on locking you down tight with me," he joked back.

He leaned down to kiss her and she allowed herself to be swallowed in his big arms. His lips were soft and he tasted sweet like always. It had to be the sun. She couldn't come up with any other explanation how she hadn't been able to recognize him in that second. They had been together for three years. They had lived together for 1,5 year. She loved him with all her heart. It had to be the sun. It just had to.


	2. I always know where to find you

"You want a cotton candy?" He asked.  
"Yes, please," she answered.

There was a carnival in town and Elias always loved carnivals so they had gone this evening. She watched as he moved towards the little stand that sold different snacks. He went to stand in line and looked over at her with a little smile before turning his attention back to the line in front of him.

"Hello again," his voice came from behind her and she felt his hand on her lower back.  
"Finn," she turned around with a smile.  
"I had a feeling I'd find you here tonight," he smiled back.  
"Did you now?" She asked.  
"I always know where to find you," he said.

He reached a hand up and placed it on her cheek. She leaned slightly into his touch, still smiling at this man in front of her that she didn't know and yet felt like she had to be close to.

Elias had made his way to the stand and ordered a cotton candy. He smiled as he paid the woman but his smile quickly faded as he turned around and saw a strange man touching his girlfriend. He hurried towards them, grabbed her arm and yanked her out of Finn's touch.

"And who do you think you are?" Elias sneered.  
"This is Finn," she held out her hand before turning towards Elias. "And this is..."

She blinked in confusion as she couldn't seem to remember his name. He didn't seem to catch on to the little awkward pause but simply chose to finish her sentence.

"Her boyfriend!" He sneered.  
"For now," Finn smirked.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Elias took a step forward.  
"You wanna fight me?" Finn chuckled.  
"If I catch you putting your hands on my girlfriend again, then sure I will," Elias said.  
"Go ahead. Try. You won't win," Finn said confidently.

Elias reached behind him and found her hand. He gave it a squeeze, assuring himself that she was still there.

"Elias," she whispered as his name finally came to her.  
"Yes?" He asked over his shoulder.  
"You got my cotton candy," she smiled and reached for it, pretending everything was normal. "Thank you, darling."  
"Let's go," he said.

He turned around quickly and pulled her with him. He needed to get her away from the strange man named Finn and it couldn't go fast enough.

"That's the second time in two days you forget my name," he said when he stopped.  
"I didn't forget," she tried.  
"Don't lie," he sighed. "I'm gonna take a wild guess. You met him yesterday at the market, didn't you?"  
"Yes," she said.  
"Fuck!" He ran his hand through his hair.  
"Am I in trouble?" She asked worriedly.  
"I hope not," he said.

He pulled her in for a hug and stroked her over her back. He looked over her to see Finn smirking at them from afar. The man's words resounded through his head. "For now." Finn's eyes wandered away from them and through the sea of people. Elias quickly got his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of Finn before his eyes returned to them.

"I love you, sweetheart," Elias released her from the hug.  
"I love you too, darling," she smiled.  
"Let's go home," he said.

He couldn't get her away fast enough from this place and the blue-eyed man that just stared them down with cold eyes. Something was far from right but at least he had a picture of the man. He knew where to go from there. Something felt off, _unearthly_ , and he knew one person who might be able to give him some answers.


	3. Psychic

Elias looked at the sign in front of the house as he approached it next day around noon.

 **EDEN STILES**  
 **PSYCHIC**

Some people laughed and called her a fraud, others believed in her powers. Elias didn't need to believe. He simply knew. He had known Eden since they were 6 years old and started in school together. They had become friends on the first day and their friendship had survived through out the years although they didn't see each other as much anymore as they used to but they could always count on each other and right now he needed her. If this man named Finn wasn't from this earth, she would know. He walked up to the front door and knocked. 30 seconds later the door was opened.

"Elias?" She smiled warmly. "How nice to see you."  
"I need your help," he looked at her beggingly.  
"Of course. Come on in," she said.

She stepped aside and let him enter. He walked towards the kitchen while she closed the door behind him. He poured himself a cup of coffee, acting like it was his home, and she just smiled as they both say down at the kitchen table.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked.  
"There's this man... just a second," he found his phone. "Just take a look."

He found the picture and handed the phone over to her. It only took a second before her entire facial expression changed.

"He's here?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered. "I took that photo last night. You know him?"  
"Finn Balor," she said. "Where good hearts go to die."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.  
"He targets women with pure love in their hearts," she answered.  
"He's coming for Mallory," he said.

She leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh.

"Well, good news is that she's not cheating on you then. If he's targetting her, she truly loves you. And you also truly love her. That's the women he preys on," she said.  
"What can you tell me about him?" He asked.  
"Not much. As I said, he kills the good hearts. He makes women forget the men they love," she said.  
"She's forgotten my name twice now," he said.  
"Once he gets her alone and she completely forgets you, then he'll take her," she said.  
"Take her?" He asked.  
"He'll strip her down, have sex with her and take her soul in the process," she answered.  
"Fuck, no!" He shouted.

He jumped up in anger but before he could say or do anything he would regret, she reached over and patted his hand, making him sit back down.

"What can I do?" He asked pleadingly.  
"You can't do anything," she answered. "Only she can."  
"What can she do?" He asked.  
"If she can find a way to remember you, she'll be able to kill him," she answered. "Or so the legend goes."  
"We'll find a way," he said.  
"I hope so," she said. "He's been around for a very long time and he works fast. He'll probably try and take her before the week is over."  
"I'll find a way!" He sneered.  
"I'm not the enemy!" She snapped.

Tears started running from his eyes. He had never felt so weak and powerless before.

"I know, Eden. I'm so sorry. I just don't know what to do," he cried.  
"Wait here," she said.

She walked out of the kitchen and he just sat there, staring at his coffee that had turned cold. She came back a couple of minutes later and handed him a small dagger.

"It's enchanted," she said.  
"What can it do?" He asked.  
"Kill demons. Or so I hope. I've actually never tested the theory but it's the best I've got," she answered.

He nodded slowly as he looked at the dagger. It was small and didn't seem like much but if she had faith in it, so would he. She was usually right about these things.

"But it only works if she remembers you somehow," she added. "The dagger won't mean shit if she's in his power and she allows him to take her. She won't even touch it then."  
"I'll find a way," he said lowly.  
"And I want that back," she pointed at the dagger. "With his god damn blood on it."


	4. I can't find her

"Do you think it'll work?" She asked.  
"It has to," he answered.  
"Elias," she whispered as she took his hand. "I'm scared."

He looked into her eyes, not able to keep the fear out of his own. It was his job as her boyfriend to protect her, yet he could do nothing against a demon. He had never felt so helpless in his life before.

"I'm scared too," he admitted.

He wrapped his arms around her and cried down in her hair.

"I don't wanna lose you, Mallory," he cried. "I can't lose you. Don't fucking leave me."  
"I'm not doing it on purpose," she cried too.  
"I know, sweetheart, I know. It's just so damn hard to watch us fall apart and I can't do anything to stop him," he said.  
"Okay," she pushed her way out and smiled. "It won't do us any good moping around at home. You need new pants. Let's go shopping."  
"Mallory, I don't think..." He started.  
"Cut it out," she cut him off. "I'm going crazy here. I need to pretend things are somewhat normal."  
"New pants," he smiled.

50 minutes later he found himself inside a fitting room with six different pair of pants that he had to try on.

"How does take out sound tonight?" He asked through the curtain.  
"Chinese or Mexican?" She asked.  
"Whatever you want," he said as he pulled up the first pair of pants.

She shivered as she felt eyes on her, already knowing blue eyes would be watching her before she turned her head and found him standing there. He smirked and waved her over. Without protesting at all she started walking towards him.

"So what do you want?" Elias asked from the fitting room.

He closed the pants, wondering why she didn't answer.

"Sweetheart?" He pulled the curtain aside and was met with nothing but empty air and a white wall. "Mallory?"

He stepped out of the fitting room, looking around frantically as he moved through the store.

"Mallory?" He called out loud.

He ran towards the door, not hearing someone yell at him to stop. A guard stepped in front of him and cut him off.

"Are you planning on paying for those pants?" He asked while giving him a hard stare.  
"Please, I can't find her," Elias looked around again. "Mallory!"


	5. The last man to ever touch you

"Eden!" He sobbed down in the phone.

He had quickly realized that the guard wasn't listening to him at all but just saw him as a thief so he retreated to the fitting room, yanked the pants off, threw them on the floor in a rage, put on his own clothes and ran out of the store while dialing Eden's number.

"He took her!" He sobbed.  
"Fuck!" She said on the other end. "I'm so sorry, Elias."  
"We found a solution but I don't know if it'll work. What if she isn't strong enough to remember me?" He asked.  
"I can try with some magic, a simple little memory spell, but I can't make any promises. I've never dealt with this demon before. I've only heard stories and no one's ever survived him," she said.  
"Just do whatever you can. It can't hurt, right?" He asked hopefully. "I'm on my way to your house."

Mallory let Finn lead her by her hand. She followed him blindly. He could take her anywhere he wanted. She just knew she had to be near him. She kept her eyes on him, not caring at all to see where he took her. She heard the sound of a metal door closing and when she finally looked around, she was in a room she had never been in before.

"Wow," she muttered as she tilted her head back and saw how high there was to the ceiling. "It almost feels like being in a church."  
"No church," he chuckled. "I'd never set foot in one."  
"Can you even?" She asked.  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't," he answered.

He moved around her and moved her hair to one side. She dropped her purse as his lips landed on her neck, feeling herself being pulled into his arms.

"You look stunning in light brown," he said as he slid the straps on her dress down her shoulders, sending the dress to the floor. "But you look even better without it."  
"Finn!" She whimpered lowly.  
"That's right, keep saying my name," he opened her bra and sent it to the floor as well.  
"Finn," more of a moaning this time.  
"I'm all you'll ever need," he slid his hands down her sides. "Tell me you want me."  
"I want you," she said.  
"You want me to take you?" His hands stopped on her hips.  
"Yes," she whimpered again. "Take me, Finn. I'm yours."

He chuckled as he kissed down her spine until he crouched behind her. He hooked the waistline on her panties and slid them down her legs. He gave each of the buttocks a kiss before kissing his way back up her spine.

"I'll take you, alright," he promised in her ear. "I'll be the last man to ever touch you."

He placed a hand on her neck and slowly forced her to bend over. As she went forward, her eyes landed on something black on her thigh. There in big letters written with a black pen was a name.

"Elias," she mouthed silently as she ran her fingers over it.

It felt like a whisper at first, someone trying to push through inside her brain, as if someone was looking through a tiny crack, trying to get through to get to her. She looked at the name again and the crack seemed to widen. All of the sudden it felt like he came crashing through so fast, memories flooding her brain, the image of him standing there.

"That's right, down you go," Finn said as he pushed her down on all four.

She had to get out. He had lost all control over her but he didn't know that. She reached for her purse next to her, hoping he wouldn't notice anything and that she would get the dagger in time. She heard him pull down his pants at the same time as her fingers closed around the dagger. She pulled it out of the purse at the same time as he went down on his knees behind her. One hand landed on her right hip and she turned left fast, pushing the dagger into his chest, hoping she had hit his blackened heart.

"What the..." He mumbled as he fell back on his ass.  
"The last man that will ever touch me is Elias," she said.  
"I don't understand," he spat out some blood.  
"Go back to hell where you belong!" She sneered.

She used all the strength she had as she pushed the dagger further into him. He gurgled for a few seconds and then everything went dead quiet.

"I got her!" Eden shouted.

Elias looked at her. She had been sitting with a map, trying to use a location spell.

"Get up and let's fucking go!" He shouted.

They ran to his car and he stepped on the gas while she directed him. It seemed like they entered another dimension as they went through a dirt road into a dark forest. Suddenly what almost looked like a cathedral came into sight. He stopped the car and they both had to swallow at the sight.

"The devil's lair," she said.  
"I'm scared to go inside," he said.  
"I won't lie. Me suddenly locating her was no coincidence. One of them is dead," she said.  
"Don't tell me it's her. It can't be her," he begged.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as the metal door suddenly opened and Mallory came walking through. She was dressed and held the bloody dagger in one hand and her purse in the other. Elias jumped out of the car and ran to her, catching her just in time before she fell to the ground.

"I did it!" She cried. "I did it, Elias!"  
"You did good, sweetheart," he held on to her tightly.

Eden walked over to them, gently taking the dagger from Mallory's hand. She smiled as she saw the blood on it.

"You did really good, Mallory," she agreed with Elias. "I can use his blood to cast a spell that will make sure he'll never walk this earth again."  
"You wanna go cut off his dick before we leave?" Mallory asked. "It's already out in the open."  
"Tempting," Eden laughed. "But this will do."

Elias placed a kiss on Mallory's lips before drying her eyes first and then his own.

"Let's go home," he said.  
"By the way, I want a tattoo," she said.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"If more of these fuckers wanna come to earth and dance with me, I'll have your name tattooed on my thigh," she answered.  
"Property of Elias," he smirked. "I like that."

They started walking towards the car and once they reached it, he leaned down again to give her another kiss.

"By the way, we're so fucking getting married now," he said.  
"Wow, it only took a demon coming up here to try and steal me from you to make you pop the question," she chuckled.  
"You guys know that marriage doesn't stop a demon like Finn, right?" Eden cut in.  
"Doesn't fucking matter," he smiled at Mallory. "I wanna marry my girl more than anything in the world."


End file.
